Moves Like Jagger
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= ft. |from=album |tvfilm='' '' |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) Medium ( ) |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc= (C1) (C2) (C3) |gc= (C1) (C2) (C3) (C4) Light Purple (Battle) |lc=Lavender (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup= |alt=Puppet Master Mode (JD4) |pictos = 125 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |audio = |perf= Arben Kapidani (C3) Lionel Leyre (C4) |dlc = April 22, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) March 6, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |nowc = MovesLikeJag (JD4) MovesLikeDLC (Post-''JD4'') |dura = 3:24 }}Maroon 5 ve Christina Aguilera tarafından "Moves Like Jagger", , , (DLC olarak), (DLC olarak), ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin dört farklı erkek dansçı tarafından gerçekleştirilir. C1 İlk dansçıda saç kesimi var. Mor bir fötr şapka, mor bir yelek giyiyor ve yeşil düğmeli gömlek, gri pantolon ve yeşil ayakkabılarla bağları var. Anahatı yeşil. C2 İkinci dansçı mor bir başlık, turuncu bir deri ceket, mor bir gömlek, koyu gri pantolon ve neon turuncu ayakkabılar giyiyor. Ana hatları turuncu. C3 Üçüncü dansçı Mick Jagger ve Michael Jackson arasındaki haçı andırıyor. Omuz uzunluğu siyah saçlı. Kırmızı bir kafa bandı, karanlık havacı güneş gözlüğü, mor kemerli açık kırmızı bir ceket, Union Jack tozlukları ve siyah çizmeler giyiyor. Y.M.C.A. de yeniden ortaya çıkıyor. Ana hatları kırmızı. C4 Dördüncü dansçıda saç kesimi var. Sarı renkte deklanşör rengi gözlükler, kaplan çizgileri şeklinde kesilmiş, açık turkuaz bir gömlek, her iki tarafta birden fazla fermuarlı cepli gri pantolon ve mor ve sarı spor ayakkabılar olan mor ve mavi tek kollu bir ceket giyiyor. Şarkıyı bitirdi. Ana hatları mor. Arka Plan Arka plan NBC realite şovu '' The Voice '' üzerine kuruludur. Dans pisti, renkli ışık panelleri olan dairesel bir platformun yanı sıra bir izleyicinin siluetini ve panellerin arkasındaki döner sandalyelerde dört hakimden oluşuyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Sağ yumruğunuzu kaldırın. Gold Moves 2: Elinizi yavaşça kaldırın. Gold Moves 3: Sağ elinizle ekrana gelin. Moveslikedlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Moveslikedlc gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Moveslikedlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Moveslikedlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Moveslikedlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Moveslikedlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I've got the moves like Jagger" is sung Just Dance 2016 appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Royal Key Mashup has a Mashup available for all consoles. Dancers *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''Monster Mash '' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Pump Up the Jam'' *''Forget You'' *''Maneater'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Pump Up The Jam'' *''Forget You'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''California Gurls'' *''Heart of Glass'' *''Hot n Cold'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' Puppet Master Mode ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Moves Like Jagger' * 70's/Crazy Zombie/Indian Whip/Shoot Em Up * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Purify/Shuffling * Mustache/Kazatchok/Stir It Up/Swan Walk * Cheerleader/Smack 'N' Throw/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotise * Dog Call/Russian Plane/Set Fire/Super Snap * Hitchiker/Hairbrush/Summoning/Tempo Touch * Rip It Off/Tribal/Party Boy/Rock Chick * Skater Girl/Werewolf/Mime Clapping/Super Whip * Clubber Girl/Swing It Back/Changing Channels/Possessed * Medalion Man/Mexican Guns/Walking Wave/Happy Birthday * Pretty Bride/Hopscotch Throw/Jump This Way/Shuffling * Cheerleader/Funky Chicken/Headache/Swan Walk * Cocktail/Swing And Pull/Give It Up/Crescent Moon * Shake It/Shaman/Side To Side/Hands Up * Dog Fight/Cosmic Boogie/Voodoo/Tear It Up * Up And Down/Hopscotch Throw/Groovy Jerk/Pendulum Whip * Girl Power/Walking Dead/Victory Step/Where Am I * Hammer Time/Milkshake/Windscreen Wiper/Wonder Walk * Skater Boogie/Tex Mex Rodeo/Watch Out/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Shaman/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Seatbelt/Punk Swing/Open Up/Treadmill * Hitchiker/Rain Dance/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Medalion Man/Thrower/Grap It/Super Snap * Dog Fight/Russian Plane/Summoning/Rock Chick * Moves Like Jagger Battle has a Battle against Never Gonna Give You Up. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *'Moves Like Jagger' *''#thatPOWER'' *''4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gentleman'' *''Good Feeling'' *''It's My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''So What'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Wild'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Moves Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The 2010s Were Banging *Put a Lid on it *Your First Dance *Just Dance Billboard! *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited K-R Trivia * Bu şarkı, en yüksek ikinci Beta piktogramının (30) kaydını tutar; birçoğu, aslında rutinin bir parçası olan hareketler gösterir, ancak C3 in resimli sembolleriyle aynı renge sahiptir. Gallery Game Files Moveslikejag_cover_generic.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' Moveslikedlc cover generic.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' (Post- ) Moveslikejag_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Moveslikedlc_jd2014 cover_albumcoach.png| /''2015'' album coach MovesLikeDLC JDU Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Moveslikejag_cover albumbkg.png| album background MovesLikeDLC Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| /''2015'' album background MovesLikeDLC banner bkg.jpg| menu banner moveslikedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover MovesLikeDLC Cover 1024.png| cover Moveslikedlc c1 jd2014 ava.png|C1 s avatar in /''Wii U'' Moveslikedlc c3 jd2014 ava.png|C3 s avatar in moveslikedlc c3 jd2015 ava.png|C3 s avatar in Ymca p2 ava.png|C3 s avatar on moveslikedlc c3 golden ava.png|C3 s golden avatar moveslikedlc c3 diamond ava.png|C3 s diamond avatar moveslikedlc c1 jd2016 ava.png|C1 s avatar in moveslikedlc c4 jd2016 ava.png|C4 s avatar in moveslikedlc_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Ymca coach 2 big.png|C3 s coach selection image in Y.M.C.A MovesLikeJagger_placeholder.png|C1 in the placeholder Moveslikejag jd4 pose 1.png|C1 s pose in Puppet Master Mode Moveslikejag jd4 pose 2.png|C2 s pose in Puppet Master Mode Moveslikejag jd4 pose 3.png|C3 s pose in Puppet Master Mode Moveslikejag jd4 pose 4.png|C4 s pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Jaggerinactive.png|'' '' on the menu Jaggeractive.png| cover Moveslikejag jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Jaggeropener.png|'' '' on the menu Jaggermenu.png| routine selection menu Moveslikedlc_jdnow_menu_new.jpg|'' '' on the menu (Updated) Moveslikedlc_jdnow_score_new.jpg| scoring screen (Updated) Moveslikedlc_jd2016_menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Moveslikedlc_jd2016_load.jpg| loading screen Moveslikedlc_jd2016_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Moveslikedlc_jd2016_score.jpg| scoring screen Moveslikedlc_jd2017_menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Moveslikedlc_jd2017_load.jpg| loading screen Moveslikedlc_jd2017_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Moveslikedlc_jd2017_score.jpg| scoring screen Moveslikedlc jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Moveslikedlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen Moveslikedlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen MovesLikeDLC jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu MovesLikeDLC jd2019 load.png| loading screen MovesLikeDLC jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen moves-like-jagger.jpg| gameplay (C1) moves like jagger orange dancer.png| gameplay (C2) Promotional Images moveslikejaggerdancer.jpg banner (3).png boxartmlj.jpg artwork.just-dance-4.531x720.2012-08-16.42.png Canette-just-dance-now.jpg| advertisement on Coca Cola featuring C4http://fandbnews.com/coca-cola-gets-its-groove-on-with-new-ubisoft-partnership/ movesbeta.png|Beta color scheme on the NTSC boxart Behind the Scenes Screenshot_79.png|Behind the scenes 1 (C1) Screenshot_80.png|Behind the scenes 2 (C2) Screenshot_81.png|Behind the scenes 3 (C3) Screenshot_82.png|Behind the scenes 4 (C4) Beta Elements BETA MOVE + GLOW.gif|Beta outline color and Beta appearance (C3 was meant to perform the entire routine) MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms1-10.png|Beta pictograms 1-10 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms11-17.png|Beta pictograms 11-17 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms18-22.png|Beta pictograms 18-22 JD4MovesLikeJagger.jpg|Beta pictogram color in a promotional gameplay moves-like-jagger-jd2015.jpg|Beta pictogram color in a promotional gameplay movesbeta.png|Beta color scheme on the NTSC boxart Others moveslikejaggerbg.jpg|Background Moveslikejagger strikethepose.png|C3 s appearance as "Strike The Pose!" Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger ft. Christina Aguilera Moves Like Jagger (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger - 5 stars Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 Ft. Christina Aguilera Just Dance Wii U Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2014 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2015 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance Now Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2016 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2017 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2018 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Moves Like Jagger (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Moveslikejagger nohud Just Dance 4 Extract Moves Like Jagger (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Moves Like Jagger (Puppet Master) Behind the Scenes Moves Like Jagger - Behind the Scenes References Site Navigation en:Moves Like Jagger Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Maroon 5 Şarkıları Kategori:Christina Aguilera Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 4 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii U Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2014 DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2015 DLC'ler Kategori:Puppet Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Battle Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Lionel Leyre